puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Future
Light Future was a flag on the Hunter Ocean. Public Statement I welcome you. We are Light Future. We are a utopia that we provide to one another within the world we have become for each-other. Most crews only care about stats and poe. What this flag cares about it friendship, trust, honor, leadership and courage. We are above stats. We are fellowship. We are a very social Flag, and we talk a LOT. We try our best not to abuse the /fo, /ro and /fb chats, but even still, this is not a quiet faction of ours. Anyone can ask to join, but we have 3 requirements of joining crews: 1) You do not use excessive profanity where we can hear it. 2) You have a sense of humor and don't mind what goes on over /fo chat. 3) You are not typical elitest jerks that only care about stats and PoE. You can be elites, but not jerks. Just those three. Not too much to ask, I think. There are some more rules, but they basically involve common sense, so you should be good. They're in the flag Private Statement. Last thing: Get to know us! This flag is a family, and we're all friends here. Don't be afraid to say hi over /fo when you log on! Furthermore, don't FEAR us. We're all equals in this big family. ^,^ ALLIANCES: We will ally with any flag that is in good ties with the people here. We do not accept random alliance requests. We always talk in person before becoming allies. That's just a rule of thumb you should go by, period. WAR DECLARATION: We only go to war if it's for a good reason. We do not like violence. If you send us a random war declaration, we will decline it. We only fight in wars for fun, so if we talk about it first and it's decided that we'll have a little bit of fun, you're on. But no other time. POLITICS: We are not about material worth in YPP. Though it would be nice to own an island one of these days, we aren't gonna go out of our way to show off how high and mighty we might be, 'cause that's not how we are. We're confident in ourselves for being the best kind of people we can be, and no amount of PoE or wealth will make us any better. Each crew gets at lest one Royal, nomally for the captain of the joing crew to decide. Wed decied that all crews deserve an equal voice, including mine. If we ever change this rule we'll make sure to keep the number of royals per crew even. There's no limit to titled members thought. =) The reason this is so is because being a Prince or Princess is not about being born into royal blood. It is about passion and dignity. All in all, this a fun flag with fun people. If you're looking for fame, you won't find it here. If you're looking for people with hearts of gold, though, we have that to offer. And what else matters in the long run? Years from now it won't matter if you beat The Eye and won from them. But if you've made friends and still stay in touch in email, or even get together in real life, or even get MARRIED in real life (which DOES happen in rare cases), then YPP is not just a game; it has had an influential part in your life. Which is beautiful. Talk to myself or one of the many Royalty to join the flag. -- Samsmith Monarch *Samsmith of Second chance Royalty *Banjoe of 'Schwa'-Faction *Rambu of The Rubber Duckies *Savvyhessian of Second Chance *Bladerr of 'Schwa'-Faction *Schwa of 'Schwa'-Faction Titled Members *Chokecherry of 'Schwa'-Faction *Chindysuelou of 'Schwa'-Faction *Studdmuffin of Second Chance *Drpaz of Second Chance